


Decidedly un-familiar

by crimson_calamity



Series: We're the opposite of angels [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cats, Demons, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: A moment of panic leads to a rather unexpected discoveryOr, it turns out that Jinyoung's yet again not as well informed about certain aspects of the demonic as he thought





	Decidedly un-familiar

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely based off a conversation I had on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/jjpassport/status/1031416316937363459) and it's dumb and cute and I've missed my demon au lads :(( enjoy!!
> 
> ps it's rated teen bc there's a bit of swearing so i'm going on the safe side lol also if u want a song to listen to try [new age - muzzy feat celldweller](https://youtu.be/X78KKpVCf1E) not bc it fits this but bc I wanna get y'all into the mood for my cyberpunk jjp au that's on its way eventually :3 also go read freefall if u haven't it's first in my works!!

Jinyoung doesn't look up from his revision when he hears rustling from his bed. He has to press his lips together to stop himself laughing at the confused and adorably pathetic whine that gets muffled into a pillow when Jaebum realises he's alone.

“Jinyoungie-" he loses the battle with his laughter very quickly but manages to restrict it to a snort- “what’re you doing? Come back.” Chewing on the inside of his cheek but still grinning, Jinyoung looks over at him, chin propped on his fist. Hair sticking up wildly on one side and plastered flat to his head on the other, Jaebum's still mostly tangled in the covers, just his head poking up with one eye cracked open and an unhappy pout twisting his lips.

“Revision, you know my first exam is next week.” Jaebum flops back to the mattress with a grunt and buries his face into the pillow, groaning pathetically into it. 

“Fine,” he grumbles, “come back when you're done.” He wriggles around a little before falling still again with a huff. Heart fluttering a little, Jinyoung just looks at him for a minute, grinning like an idiot the whole time. “Stop staring and revise so I can cuddle you sooner.” Jinyoung snorts again at Jaebum's disgruntled mumble but does turn back to his notes.

“Jinyoung!” Is shouted from somewhere downstairs about twenty minutes later (clearly very loudly as he can hear it at all); Jennie apparently. Huffing as he picks up the pencil he fumbled, Jinyoung glares at his bedroom door.

“What?” He yells back, not really wanting to move; Jaebum groans and pulls a pillow over his head. 

“Jinyoung!” Jennie repeats, clearly not hearing him. Irritably Jinyoung stands up and stalks to his door, wrenching it open to yell down the stairs.

“What?!” 

“Your friend is here!” Friend? What friend? “Hoseok! He brought your books back, I'll send him up!” Books? 

Oh,  _ books _ . The textbooks and notes Jinyoung leant him. 

Oh  _ shit _ wait that means he's coming upstairs. While Jaebum's here. Jaebum is here and Hoseok is nosy and he's also a little too straight laced to let the demon boyfriend thing slide should he notice anything out of the ordinary; Jaebum’s careful outside, not so much in here, especially while half asleep like he is right now, it’s not unlikely that he’d just automatically glamour on some sweatpants or something in front of Hoseok without even thinking about it. Jinyoung whirls around and stares in horror at Jaebum, whose head is lifted again curiously.

“Hide somewhere.” Jinyoung hisses. He just blinks and frowns and opens his mouth to ask but Jinyoung then hears footsteps almost reaching the landing below the stairs to his attic room. “Don't ask questions just do it! Now!” 

“Jinyoung?” Hoseok asks, footsteps trotting up the stairs; Jinyoung whips around just as he reaches the top, a pile of books and papers in his arms. 

“Hi!” Jinyoung squeaks, offering a weak smile in return for Hoseok’s brighter one. 

“Finished with these so I thought I'd drop them round on my way to the library. I did text you?” He says by way of explanation, rocking on his heels and raising his eyebrows expectantly. Shaking himself, Jinyoung smiles more convincingly and, hoping to all hell Jaebum actually did as he was asked, pulls the door open and steps aside to let him in.

“Sorry, I have my phone on airplane mode while I study.” This at least is true. Hoseok nods understandingly and trudges over to Jinyoung's desk, setting the books down next to his current revision; surreptitiously Jinyoung glances around, sagging in relief to see no sign of Jaebum. Not that he's entirely sure where he went what with the duvet he was under barely seeming disturbed, but he'll deal with that in a minute.

“How's it going?” Hoseok asks. Jinyoung shrugs.

“It's slow but it's going. You?” He says a little stiffly, not wanting to spend massive amounts of time conversing not least because of the whole awkward possible discovery of his demon boyfriend but also just because he hasn't prepared himself for this social interaction so early in the morning. Thankfully Hoseok just shrugs.

“It's okay. I should get going to do more really.” His smile is pained and Jinyoung grimaces back sympathetically. That's something he can heavily relate to. “See you at the exam I guess.” He waves halfheartedly and leaves with a final thanks for letting him borrow the notes, clomping down the stairs heavily. Jinyoung almost shuts his door, watching through the crack until he's disappeared from view before clicking it shut, locking it and whirling back around.

“Jaebum?” He whispers, padding a few steps into the middle of the room and looking around; he genuinely has no clue where he went but he suspects he'll either emerge from the wardrobe or maybe just appear out of nowhere (he can change faces and stuff, maybe he can go invisible). 

Neither of these things happen. What happens instead is this: the duvet, mostly flat against the mattress with a couple of lumps, moves and rustles and when Jinyoung, frowning confusedly because there's no way Jaebum can be under there, moves closer is nudged aside and something emerges from underneath it. 

It's a cat. A small black one with bright yellow eyes. It crawls out from under the duvet and sits with its tail wrapped around itself, staring up at him unblinkingly. Jinyoung stares back, brain overheating as it tries to connect what he's seeing with his understanding of what happened.

“Jaebum?” Jinyoung eventually squeaks. The cat’s ears twitch and it meows, tiny and high-pitched. “Y- you're a- cat?” Another mewl. Jinyoung blinks several times. He remains a cat. “Are you- stuck as a cat?” Please say he isn't, Jinyoung cannot have a cat for a boyfriend, he cannot even contemplate what he would do next in that situation (besides scream into a pillow). But then his ears pop and he goes a little light-headed and when he opens his eyes again his boyfriend is sat there cross-legged in his full (and naked) human glory. Or demon glory. Human shaped? This is bringing up a lot of weird things that Jinyoung’s only vaguely thought about before and doesn’t really want to go into detail on and it's all really rather disconcerting.

“No." He says simply. Like he didn't almost give Jinyoung a heart attack and definitely trigger an existential crisis. “Are you okay?” 

“Since when- can you- cat?” That was almost a real sentence. Jaebum just shrugs like this is normal.

“Always. I'm a demon, it's my familiar form.” He rubs the back of his neck and looks away, seeming almost embarrassed. Jinyoung blinks rapidly, rubs his eyes and covers his face with both hands. “Did it freak you out?” Jinyoung drops his hands again at the quiet question; Jaebum's fidgeting, anxiety written in the pinch of his forehead and the unhappy twist of his lips.

“Honestly? Yeah.” Jinyoung stutters without thinking; he shakes himself out of it and perches on the edge of the bed when Jaebum shrinks in on himself. “I thought only lesser demons could be familiars?” This may seem like a deflection and it might be a little bit but Jinyoung's always been taught that only low ranked demons could be summoned as familiars, though the practice isn't seen very much anymore. 

“No, it's just hard to bind a stronger one into service.” He mumbles. “We all have the potential to be one.” Interesting. Jinyoung makes a note of that somewhere at the back of his head but puts it aside for now. 

“Can you- in terms of animals, can you only turn into a cat?” He nods.

“I can't- my shapeshifting doesn't stretch that far, I can only really do humans.” He mumbles, scratching the side of his nose.

“Apart from the cat.” Jinyoung states; Jaebum huffs and nods.

“That's different though.” He mutters. 

“And you turned into a cat here because..?” Jinyoung prompts and he puffs up a little, glowering at him but not wanting to look him in the eye apparently, cheeks dusted pink.

“Because you told me to hide! So I hid! It was the quickest way to do it and I was barely awake, I just- panicked.” He folds his arms, shoulders hunched almost sulkily. Or, not sulkily, but rather nervous and maybe a little hurt; Jinyoung wilts and shuffles a little closer.

“Hey,” Jinyoung murmurs, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- it just surprised me. I'm sorry.” Jaebum sighs and his shoulders drop from their standoffish height, though his chin remains drooped to his chest. 

“It's okay. Must be kind of weird if you didn't know.” Jinyoung breathes a laugh but there's an anxious knot in his chest at his lingering uncomfortableness.

“Yeah a little bit-" Jaebum cracks a smile and Jinyoung sighs in relief- “but I thought familiars could talk.” He kicks himself the next second because Jaebum tenses up again.

“We uh. We can. But it's- telepathic. And I said I wouldn't do that so…” He tails off. Jinyoung blinks a few times. 

“You can.” He blurts without thinking; Jaebum lifts his head, peering at him confusedly. “You can talk to me when you're a cat. If you want to be a cat again I mean.” There's nothing to say he even wants to, this being the first time he's ever done it after all. He cocks his head, dark eyes wide.

“You don't- it's fine. I don't spend a lot of time as a cat anyway.” He sounds almost guilty, like he thinks he's twisting Jinyoung's arm or something.

“No, I mean it,” Jinyoung insists, vaguely surprised to find he  _ does _ , “I trust you.” Finally, Jaebum's unhappiness melts away, first into shock and then he smiles, slow but as bright as the sun; he stopped asking a long time ago and Jinyoung knows he wouldn't mind if he said no, but he has no reason to say no anymore. He does trust him entirely to know or at least to ask where his boundaries are and he also knows he would respect them without question, so he has no reason to be concerned anymore.

“Okay.” Is all he says but there's happiness and contentment bubbling under the simple word, obviously stemming from more than just being able to talk into Jinyoung’s head if he wanted to; Jinyoung smiles back and cups his face, thumb gently stroking his cheek. He leans into it, eyes almost closing with how wide his smile is.

“Can I see the cat again?” Jinyoung asks, maybe a little cheekily. Jaebum sighs and bats his hand away, but he's still smiling so he can't be that upset. 

“Just don't freak out again.” He mumbles, then Jinyoung has to screw his eyes shut against the blur and his ears threaten to pop but thankfully don’t this time; when he opens his eyes Jaebum’s gone again, replaced by the black cat. It - or he, Jinyoung supposes - is very small. Barely larger than a kitten in fact.

“Why are you so tiny?” He asks without thinking; cat-Jaebum growls and puffs up but it doesn’t really make him any more intimidating. The opposite in fact, he just looks even more adorable.

**Shut up!** Jinyoung blinks hard, gingerly touching his temple as Jaebum’s voice rings through his head, bypassing his ears entirely. It sets his teeth on edge, not quite painful but definitely needing some acclimation. Cat-Jaebum mewls softly, eyes huge as he pads over to put his front paws up on Jinyoung’s thigh, kneading gently. 

“I’m okay, just not used to telepathy.” He reassures, recognising his attempts to ask if he’s alright without speaking again. Apparently unconvinced, cat-Jaebum squeaks and keeps kneading his leg. “I mean it, I’m fine. You can talk.” He narrows his eyes suspiciously.

**Are you sure?** Jinyoung nods again, a silly smile spreading over his face as he studies the tiny kitten currently glaring at him.  **Don’t laugh at me, I don’t know why my cat form’s so small, it always has been.** Jaebum whines into Jinyoung’s head, growling again and turning around in a huff when Jinyoung can’t help giggling behind his hand.

“I'm sorry-" probably not convincing considering Jinyoung's still laughing as he says it- “you're just- so small.” His ears droop and he settles onto his stomach, hunkered down and rumbling another growl.

**Asshole.** He grumbles. Snickering softly, Jinyoung reaches over to tentatively pet the back of his head with his fingertips, grinning when he unconsciously nudges his head up to get closer.  **That's not fair.** Jinyoung bites his lip on another laugh as he starts purring, a little high-pitched rumble that picks up louder when he scratches the side of his neck.

“Would you like me to stop?” He asks teasingly. Cat-Jaebum growls, but he's still purring at the same time; with an apparent effort he moves away and turns around again, glowering at Jinyoung before the room blurs and Jinyoung's eyes are forced shut again, nausea twisting in his gut.

“That's all the cat time you get if you're gonna make fun of me.” Jaebum grumbles in his actual voice, once again cross-legged in human form in the middle of the bed, arms folded and a disgruntled pout on his face. Smiling sweetly, Jinyoung shuffles up next to him and runs his fingers through his hair, nails scratching gently down the back of his neck; his eyelids flutter shut and he sighs, head drooping forwards a little. Should he have the capacity Jinyoung is certain he'd be purring again. “Fuck you.” He mumbles, catching Jinyoung's wrist and tugging it down, his eyes pale yellow when he opens them to glower at him. Grinning, Jinyoung leans forward to peck his cheek then stands up, Jaebum's fingers trailing down his hand before falling to his lap.

“I've got work to do first.” Jaebum rolls his eyes and flops onto his side, dragging the duvet up over his shoulders and snuggling into it.

“You'll be back. I give it half an hour.” He murmurs, eyes glittering smugly as Jinyoung snorts and heads back to his desk.

“We'll see.” 

(When Jinyoung glances up from his notes half an hour later, Jaebum's once again sound asleep and snoring softly, hair messy and cheek squished into the pillow. It's all rather adorable and Jinyoung's chest feels a little tight with how big his heart feels right now.)

**Author's Note:**

> come hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles), [tumblr](http://jbibbles.tumblr.com/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles) (tumblr's still dead idk why I keep linking it tbh) pls come talk to me if u like!! come discuss demon stuff I have a lot of background that I don't mention in the fics v much if at all <3


End file.
